potatoman_world_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Chop
'''Doctor Allen Adam Sawyer '''also referred by his nickname '''Dr. Chop, '''or '''Chef, '''is the primary main antagonist and villainous human protagonist, of the Potato-Man series and Potato-Man franchise. He is Potato-Man's arch-nemesis, who is the terrorist of Potato-Man's world, Mashland, Dr. Chop is a insane-thinking cooking kitchen chef and mad scientist doctor, who is primarily known of being after Potato-Man and his friends often, He builds dangerous machines to attack his enemies, mainly in "kitchen themes" and is a mentally ill chef, Dr. Chop is shown in the series, to travel all over the world to destroy Potato-Man and really, anyone who stands in his way, He is somewhat hungry to consume and enslave Potato-Man. His dream is really unknown, He has a fear of anthropomorphism, Which explains his villainous nature. Appearance Primary Dr. Chop is a average man, Who wears a chef kitchen lab coat, He wears mad scientist goggles, and wears chef caps. He has short spiky hair. He has a medium thick mustache, and sometimes wears glasses. Below, he wears black jeans, with black pointed church shoes. Other than this, he wears whatever he casually pleases. Personality Dr. Chop is known in the franchise, a furious, thirsty and very sadistically, a genius who comes up with many different harmful schemes to succeed at risk, no matter of redemption. Although he is mainly seen as, Potato-Man's enemy, he has bad tastes, and has insane cravings and mainly likes to see suffering from the ones he really does doesn't care about. Sometimes he believes he doesn't care about the world or giving any goodness to any body who needs help or does he really put himself in other people's shoes, He is found to be a fond of harassment. He is somewhat very attitudish, egotistical and mainly focuses at one goal, Mainly always at his crazy and malevolent ambitions, it is known, He easily is really not really crazy, but fearful, somewhat a coward inside, This means he is also a sadistic narcissist who mainly antagonises and boosts his self-esteem towards his enemies when torturing and attacking them. It is mainly cause his thirsty evil egomaniacal side drives him to do very harmless things to his peers and his own creations he built. Regardless, he has IQ, building all these machines and weapons to gain redemption, He is mainly repetitive at his ambitions, until he realises he needs to think of other plans, but because he is thirsty, he never seems to learn his lesson. But it is known, that Potato-Man will always need to stop him at any means nessessary to fool his hostile malicious plans. Character History Added later. Potato-Man Powers & Abilities Intelligence Besides of mainly being just crazy, Dr. Chop has a IQ of a unknown number. He has a high vocabulary, he doesn't use often, and brainstorms the wackiest ideas to trap and endanger Potato-Man at all cost, from manipulation and commonly setting up traps, for the potato hero. Chop builds his own machines to destroy Potato-Man. He sets up all his plans, and mainly uses his robot assistance to do the tasks for him. Controlling and Steering Vehicle Ability Dr. Chop has a very successful steering ability on vehicles, such as his own creations. Harnessing Energy and Transforming Dr. Chop can harness energy into his machines to power them and for other resources on his plans. It is possible he can transform into a super state form. But this hasn't been demonstrated before. Dr. Chop's creations Added later. Relationships Added later.. e Trivia * Dr. Chop went through several character changes as Potato-Man's nemesis, it is clearly unknown when his birthday is. * Dr. Chop had prototype characters that based him before Dr. Chop's final design, Dr. Oval, Dr. Dynamite, * He is religious, but he craves too much pork, and has bad ambitions. * Dr. Chop's nickname is based on what he does in the kitchen, such as "chopping up fruits or vegetables". * Dr. Chop has kidnapped Sarah several times in the Potato-Man spin-off series. People claim or infer that Dr. Chop is trying to marry Sarah, but this is false, Dr. Chop's intense and maniacal cravings show, He us trying to consume Sarah, cause she is marshmallow. Or rather using her as a decoy, to lure and trap Potato-Man. * It is inferred that he is mexican, but he has a crave for Italian culture recipes. Chop mainly doesn't mention he's Mexican. * Dr. Chop was a difficult character to think of. * Dr. Chop is somewhat ambitious like Doctor Eggman, from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, which he is closely based on a bit, cause Chop's creator, Victorious Pennie, * Dr. Chop's creations Saw Monster and Saw Dragoon, are based off his real surname "Sawyer", he was obsessed with saw blades and dangerous objects, that he predicted his creations would brutally destroy Potato-Man. * Dr. Chop is the most difficult character to brainstorm and somewhat less easy to draw. * Dr. Chop in the franchise, is older than Potato-Man and his friends, but in chronologically in the real world, his age is revealed as 5, but mainly 1, since the day of brainstorming his final and confirmed appearance. * * Reference More added later.. Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Kitchen chefs Category:Maniacs Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:False antagonists Category:Humans